Вор2
by tinka1976
Summary: Книжные дети - 10. Сиквел к фику "Вор". Нью-Йорк, март 1983 года. Написано на тему Штампы: Любовный треугольник. Горацио/нжп.


Кот был беспородный, бездомный и безымянный. Самый что ни на есть обычный дворовый кот, довольно драный, надо заметить.  
Март перевалил за середину, но вместо долгожданного тепла, свежей зеленой травы, нового поколения молодых, глупых мышей и птиц целую неделю хлестал нудный промозглый дождь, так что и из подвала не вылезешь. Сегодня выдался первый погожий денек, и кот, набив брюхо и погревшись вдоволь на солнышке, ближе к вечеру наконец почувствовал март. И желание спеть несколько серенад серой кошечке, живущей на третьем этаже. Кошечка давно уже сидела за окном, уютно подобрав лапки и зажмурившись, будто вообще дремлет и никакие серенады во дворе не звучат. Однако стоило коту на секунду умолкнуть, набирая воздуха, кошечка тут же поводила ухом, а порой и приоткрывала глаз, проверяя, не свалился ли поклонник с дерева. В таких случаях следующее истошное «мяууу» раздавалось с особым воодушевлением.  
Свалиться с дерева кот не опасался, удобно устроившись на ветке. Лишь поглядывал временами вниз, где мог появиться его извечный соперник, живущий в этом доме на чердаке, мордатый черный котяра, считающий и дом, и двор, и дерево, и даже кошечку своими. Пока что опасности не предвиделось, тем более, что под деревом околачивался какой-то парень, что теоретически могло помешать черному задире задать жару вторгшемуся в его владения наглецу. Поначалу кот поглядывал на парня с интересом, поскольку двуногие обладают ценной способностью открывать двери, но вскоре убедился, что этот двуногий, видимо, тоже находится на чужой территории. Во всяком случае, в дом не заходит и плотнее прижимается к дереву, когда кто-то выходит из подъезда или появляется в конце переулка.  
Приближающуюся к подъезду пару молодых людей кот и не заметил бы, но стоящий внизу парень напрягся, и кота окатило такой волной негативных эмоций – не хуже ведра ледяной воды из окошка, - что бедолага зашипел, спрыгнул с ветки и поспешил убраться со двора, в котором вот-вот должна была начаться драка.

...

- Весной пахнет, - сказала Лори, втянув носом воздух и жмуря глаза, будто от яркого солнца. Стоило прикрыть глаза, как ее ощутимо качнуло – три коктейля и высокие каблуки отказывались мирно сосуществовать.  
- Я пока не заметил, - мягко улыбнулся ее спутник, поддерживая под локоть.  
- Я не пьяная! – возмутилась Лори, выпрямляясь. – А даже если чуть-чуть и пьяная, так у меня есть повод!  
- Да, я помню, - миролюбиво согласился парень. – Сегодня ты выиграла свое первое дело. Надеюсь, он действительно невиновен.  
- Не начинай! – капризно оттопырила губу Лори. – Не сегодня, - кокетливо добавила она, обнимая парня за шею и слегка покачиваясь, будто танцуя под слышимую только ей мелодию.  
- Лори, - в улыбке парня сквозила растерянность, а в движениях чувствовалась какая-то раздвоенность. Обнимая девушку за талию, он следовал за ее движениями, невольно увлекаясь этим странным танцем, и в то же время старательно избегал взгляда подозрительно ярко блестящих глаз девушки и отводил глаза от маняще выставленных губ, находящихся так близко от его лица. – Я понимаю, что тебе… э-э-э… хотелось бы закончить этот вечер романтично, но… Я не твой парень, помнишь?  
- А кто же ты? – широко раскрывая глаза и преувеличенно наивно хлопая ресницами, спросила Лори.  
- Ну, - парень лизнул губы, - я твой друг. Который согласился сопровождать тебя в кино и кафе, поскольку твой парень сегодня на тренировке.  
- А может, одно другому не мешает? – промурлыкала Лори, запуская пальцы в его рыжие волосы.  
- Лори, - парень нахмурился, отцепил от себя ее руки. – Давай ты не будешь делать ничего, о чем завтра пожалеешь?  
Вместо ответа Лори шагнула вперед и прижалась губами к его губам. Сперва эти губы были сердито сжаты, затем расслабились, приоткрываясь и отвечая на поцелуй, но не успела Лори возликовать, как ее отстранили и зачем-то попытались передвинуть куда-то вбок.  
- Майк… - выдохнула она, открыв глаза и осмотревшись.  
- Слушай, это… - выставив перед собой ладони и высоко задрав брови, мотнул головой Горацио и тут же резко пригнулся, отшатываясь в сторону, спасаясь от удара в лицо. – Майк, давай поговорим как мужчины, - торопливо сказал он, продолжая уклоняться от драки, даже не делая попытки ударить в ответ. – Я не виноват, что сегодня ты не мог отпраздновать важное событие в жизни своей девушки из-за тренировки. Это все выглядит…  
- Из-за тренировки? – переспросил Майк, внезапно останавливаясь.  
- Лори?.. – севшим голосом проговорил Горацио.  
Девушка приподняла брови, отвела взгляд, потупилась, закусив губу, заложив руки за спину и картинно поводя носком туфельки по асфальту.  
- А я, вероятно, подружка? – щуря глаза, в пространство спросил Горацио.  
- Знаешь, рыжий, - все еще тяжело дыша, сказал Майк, - почему бы тебе просто не пойти своей дорогой? Мы сами разберемся.  
- Не сегодня, - покачал головой Горацио. – Ты зол, она пьяна. Ничего хорошего из этого разговора не выйдет.  
- Это не твое дело, Кейн, - набычился Майк. – Или сначала мне придется разбираться с тобой? – сжимая кулаки, добавил он.  
- Я не хочу драться с тобой, - снова предупреждающе выставляя ладонь, сказал Горацио.  
- Струсил? – презрительно бросил Майк. – Бережешь самолюбие? – Горацио улыбнулся, не разжимая губ. По его лицу явно читалось, что подобные провокации бесполезны. - Или считаешь, что такой приз не стоит драки? – кивнул в сторону Лори Майк.  
- Она не вещь, чтобы ее разыгрывать, - отчетливо и тихо проговорил Горацио, качнувшись вперед и глядя в упор потемневшими от гнева глазами.  
Парни некоторое время смотрели друг на друга, не произнося ни слова. Серая кошка за стеклом меланхолично подумала, что с утробно-грозным воем и нервными взмахами хвоста сцена смотрелась бы куда выразительней, и свернулась клубком.  
Лори, видимо, не разделяла этого мнения.  
- Прекратите! – выкрикнула она, решительно приближаясь к парням. – Майк, проигрывать надо уметь с достоинством!  
Майк оглядел парочку, наткнулся на пристальный взгляд Горацио, сплюнул себе под ноги, развернулся и ушел, сунув руки в карманы и высоко подняв плечи.  
- Горацио, - осторожно позвала Лори. – Ты простишь меня?  
Он глубоко вздохнул, глядя вслед Майку.  
- Ну что ты? – попыталась успокоить его Лори, проводя рукой по волосам, касаясь щеки. – Если б он меня любил по-настоящему…  
- Лори, - Горацио поморщился. – Не так уж давно я был на его месте. И узнал очень много того, что бы я делал, если бы любил по-настоящему, - он все еще смотрел в ту сторону, куда ушел Майк, и складка между тоскливо сдвинутыми домиком бровями все никак не хотела разглаживаться.  
- Пойдем ко мне, поговорим, - предложила Лори.  
- Я думаю, - качнул головой Горацио, - мы поговорим, когда ты протрезвеешь. И поверь, я пойму, если ты больше не придешь. Думаю, еще не поздно все исправить и извиниться.  
- Ну что ты такое говоришь? – обиделась Лори. - Если я и пьяна сегодня, это не значит, что я не отдавала себе отчета в своих действиях и чувствах все это время!  
- Тогда нам действительно будет о чем поговорить, - сощурился Горацио.  
- Ну чего ты такой мрачный? – заигрывающим тоном спросила Лори, кладя ладони на грудь парня и заглядывая снизу в его опущенное лицо. – Разве не приятно чувствовать себя победителем?  
- Пока что я чувствую себя подлецом, - Горацио сказал это тихо, и руки девушки не оттолкнул, а аккуратно снял со своей груди, взяв их за запястья.  
Но Лори показалось, что ей отвесили пощечину, так что зазвенело в ушах. Она открыла рот, но так ничего и не смогла сказать, глядя вслед высокой фигуре. У нее затряслись губы. «Хоть оглянись!» - мысленно взмолилась Лори, чувствуя текущие по щекам слезы. Но Горацио скрылся за поворотом, так и не обернувшись, не замедлив шага ни на миг.


End file.
